All your Base Belong To Us
by Whisperer's Wish
Summary: New friends...new enemies...new worlds: all for the quest of Harry PotterLemme say this now...I don't own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. Thank you.
1. A Dead Person

All Your Base Belong To Us

A Dead Person-Chapter One

A lone figure walked along the shore of a giant, black lake. A strong wind ruffled her short, blonde hair when she started jogging. Artemis loved to wake up early and do laps around the lake for exercise. The part of the Americas she lived in was a secret place, exiled from the rest of civilization. The moor-like place included two large lakes, a vast forest and an ancient castle. Her wizarding ancestors had left the place to her, as she was their only living heir.

Said person was now looking sharply at a speck of black on the opposite side of the shore. It looked suspiciously like a person. Wondering why on earth someone would be up at 5 o' clock in the morning, Artemis raced to the other side.

"Hey, sir? Ma'am? How did you—?" She stopped abruptly beside the person. Man. Now that she was closer, she could tell he was in a bad condition. His robes were tattered and torn, his hair unwashed and matted, and one leg was bent at an awkward position; clearly broken. "O-M-G." She uttered, dumbfounded. She bent down and gently prodded his back. "Sir…?" Receiving no response, Artemis assumed the worse.

"Gotta call, gotta, call…where's that blasted cellphone—? Aha!" She whipped out the small, grey cellphone from her pajama pocket and dialed a number, waiting impatiently. He had better wake up soon or there's going to be hell to pay…

------------------

At that very moment, Evinyastar himself was sleeping in bed. According to his reasoning, no sane person should be up before 9 o' clock; exercise or no. It was an understatement to say that he was not happy to hear his cellphone belt out the song "Everybody's Fool by Evanescence" so early. He groped around, his shoulder-length light brown hair covering his eyes.

"H'lo. M'Ev here. Wassup?" He half expected to hear Art's annoying voice sing out, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Boaty!" at the crack of dawn. Stupid Art often got her sayings confused. He could practically see her dark brown eyes dancing with mischief. What he did not expect was hearing a panicked voice shouting, "Ev, you great prat, wake up! There's a dead person by the lake!"

"WHAT!?" He bolted out of bed, disregarding his wrinkled tank top and boxers. "There's a _dead person_ by our lake? How in high heavens did this guy get past the several hundred barriers put around this place? I doubt even Merlin can get past without some serious research first." Ev skidded down the silent stone hallways of his home and ran towards the door at the end of the corridor.

"I dunno. I found him just now, while jogging around the lake. Oooh, wait, I think he's still alive. Has a pulse anyhow. He's all dirty and stuff, like he hasn't washed in weeks and—EW!" He could clearly hear his foster-sister's disgusted screech.

"What?" He left the filthy orphanage, hoping for a nice quiet life out in the middle of nowhere…and got this? The exact opposite of a quiet life, it was. Scowling, he sprinted even faster. The corridor had never seemed this long before…

"There's blood all over him! It's caked on the bottom of his boots, spread over his trousers—just UGH!"

"I'm coming! Stay by him and make sure nothing comes to get 'im." He pressed the off button on his phone and pounded on the door he had finally reached.

"Leo! Leo, get up!" Ev kicked open the door to his foster-brother's room, Leo. The person in question was sitting up in his bed, light blue eyes blinking blearily and running a hand through his tousled dark brown hair.

"'Morning, Ev. What's going on? I heard you r—" He was promptly cut off and dragged out of bed, still in his lime-green polka-dotted pajamas. "Art was out for her morning stroll, you know…"

They hurtled out the room, Ev gripping Leo's wrist. "And found a_ really_ beat up person by the lake. She needs you to check up on him, seeing as you're the only one with any medical information."

Throughout this hurried explanation, Leo only yawned. "Let's go then."

The two friends literally flew down the stairs, and hastened out the main doors. In the distance, they spotted Art's extraordinarily blonde hair shining in the glow of the rising sun.

"Art! We're here!" Leo gasped out. Artemis looked up from her kneeling position, relief written all across her face.

"Thank all gods! He's waking up."

As the trio watched, the man stirred and opened his eyes. They were a shockingly emerald color, staring on and on into the distance, glassy.

"He looks like he's got a fever." Leo felt his forehead.

The man jerked upwards. "Don't! Voldemort…followers…Ron…portkey…"

He shuddered and slumped back down from Leo's quivering hand.

"Voldemort?" Ev whispered in shock. "What?" The three stood silently, astonished beyond belief.


	2. Their Story

All Your Base Are Belong to Us 

How do you like the story so far? Review please!

By the way, sorry about the lame summary. Lol.

An extremely shocked silence followed the half-mumbled delirious words of the stranger. True, they did live in the United States, but kept themselves up-to-date with the going ons of England. They had learned all about Voldemort, Death Eaters, Hogwarts, and all the mysterious happenings.

"Well…" Leo was the first to speak. "Let's get him inside before he freezes to death. Ev, you should put some clothes on."

Ev, startled, looked down at his bright red boxers, while Art giggled. "Um. Yeah, I will."

Leo waved his hand and the man's body was lifted into the air. As he walked towards the castle, it floated behind him like a deranged puppet. Art and Ev hurried behind him, glancing at the unknown man with worry.

--------------------

"Great Scott!" Art exclaimed. They had put him in one of the many spare bedrooms of their home and had just finished pulling the dirty robe off of him.

"Yeah. Holy cow." Ev gazed with horror at the many bruises, cuts, and scars on his back. Many were still fresh and bleeding, oozing out like some sort of red pus…

"Get out of the way, Ev! Art, pull a chair over and grab the blue potion there…yes, right there, and the lavender one; two to the right and three down!" Leo barked out orders like an army general, striding into full-healer mode. Snatching a potion from Art's hands hastily, he popped out the cork and literally shoving the liquid down the young man's throat. The effect was immediate. While he had been taking long, raspy breaths, now, his breathing was slower and softer.

"He should be waking up in about an hour. And he'll be hungry." Leo stated, walking out with the other bottle.

"I'll go whip up something light for his stomach." Art declared and bounced out the door. "Ev, watch over him!"

Sighing, Ev sat down beside the sleeping man and scowled. Great.

Grumpiness turned to curiosity as he peered at the man's face. Was that a scar on his forehead—?

--------------------

Voices.

Voices.

Falling through water…

Eurgh. Head hurts.

Silence. Footsteps walking away…was it a Death Eater?

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes, blinking…and stared into another pair of eyes as green as his own. "Who?" He croaked out. His voice seemed to have gone into hibernation.

Ev leapt back, surprised. "Ev. I'm Evinyastar Maud."

"Ev…" Harry looked around, through his cracked glasses. "W-where am I?"

"You're in The Castle of the Wild, in the United States." He sat down again. "What's your name? We found you by our lake, looking half-dead."

"Harry." He replied, still confused. "We?"

"Yeah, my sister and brother and me. Actually, my sister found you first, going out for her morning jog. How'd you travel here anyways? Our property is near impossible to find."

Harry processed this information silently. "I was…battling some Death Eaters. They took my friend, Ron, and…I wasn't watching where I was going and fell into a pond."

"A pond? Where?"

"In…the Forbidden Forest." He struggled to remember.

Art bounded into the room. "Is he awake ye—" She started, but screeched to a halt. "Oh you're up. Here, eat something." She plopped down next to him, shoving Ev off. Ouch! Hey!

Harry smiled wanly at his bowl of porridge and bread. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Art. Artemis Maud. Unofficial foster-sister of the great lump, Ev."

"I am not a lump, Art!" Ev grumbled, peeved. "Where's Leo?"

"Leo's right here." He came in, holding a bowl of muddy-green potion. "You should take this right after you finish eating." He said, giving Harry a stern glare.

"OK." Leo reminded him scarily of Madam Pomfrey, so he hastily began to shove porridge into his mouth. "Are you a brother of Artemis, too?"

"Yeah. Unofficially."

"Unofficially?"

Ev sighed. "Look, Harry, we'll tell you about us, if you tell us about yourself, and why you were battling Death Eaters."

Harry weighed his options. If he didn't spit out information, they might toss him out, injuries and all. But he was in the Americas, so the people shouldn't know much about the Boy-Who-Lived…he didn't want another fuss and more sympathy over his dead parents. Hm.

"Well, alright." He picked up a slice of bread, and looked at it thoughtfully.

The trio waited patiently, Art picked at the bedcovers.

"My name is Harry Potter. I set out to kill Voldemort this year."

"WHAT!?" So much for not knowing him.

"Harry Potter? You're the guy everyone's been blabbering about in the newspapers?"

"Wait, you want to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now?"

"How'd like end up here?"

"More importantly, why?"

He held up a hand, stopping the flow of questions. "Er, I-I suppose I was careless. The first few weeks of school was alright. But just recently, my friend Ron, Ron Weasley got captured by Death Eaters. They left me a note." He sobered. "The terms were that I go into the Forbidden Forest and duel with a few of Voldemort's followers and Ron'll be set free. I knew it was risky and foolish, but I couldn't just leave him there. I couldn't!"

"I know, Harry, go on." Leo spoke up calmly. He traded an alarmed look with Ev.  
He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I dueled. They were everywhere, sending hexes and curses at me from every which direction. I knew I was losing, so I desperately tried to find Ron. I spotted him, tied to a tree near a pool of water. I sprinted towards him. But…my footing slipped and I tripped, right into the pond." He paused. "Next thing I knew, I was here, somewhere that was definitely not Hogwarts."

There was a long silence, in which Harry decided to continue eating.

"If anyone needs a nice long vacation, it's you." Ev chuckled weakly.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Harry smiled. "What about you guys? How are you unofficially siblings? You don't look much like each other too."

Art, Ev, and Leo, looked at the floor. "The truth is, we're on the run from the muggles. We were raised in an orphanage, a dirty, crowded place with overseer like teachers…"

And so, Harry listened, forgetting about his troubles for a few minutes to focus on their story.


End file.
